


Il posto più adatto

by BloodyIria



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: "Strange non sa ben spiegarsi perché si sia teletrasportato proprio nel salotto di Tony Stark.Probabilmente, è il bisogno di confrontarsi con la razionalità di una mente affine – c’è da dire che sanguinare sul suo tappeto non sia la migliore delle cortesie, farlo dopo aver combattuto con un demonio nella testa di una bambina, poi, è anche peggio".





	Il posto più adatto

**Il posto più adatto**

Strange non sa ben spiegarsi perché si sia teletrasportato _proprio_ nel salotto di Tony Stark.  
Probabilmente, è il bisogno di confrontarsi con la razionalità di una mente affine – c’è da dire che sanguinare sul suo tappeto non sia la migliore delle cortesie, farlo dopo aver combattuto con un _demonio_ nella testa di una bambina, poi, è anche peggio.  
_Respira._  
Ritrova il controllo.  
Tutti gli organi sono al loro posto. Se ne è accertato in fretta, ha verificato le sue funzioni vitali, e per uno sull’orlo del collasso i valori non sono poi così negativi – ha perso il conto delle gocce di sangue lasciate sul pavimento e sul tappeto e sul tavolino da cocktail di Tony. Piccoli specchi purpurei, resti di una battaglia che ancora consuma la sua energia.  
_Fa dannatamente male._  
Uno dei motivi per non tornare al Sanctorum è di evitare la furia di Wong. Non ha avuto abbastanza tempo per esercitarsi negli incantesimi d’esorcismo – _“Salvi la mia bambina!”_ –, ma in ogni caso come avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi?  
_È il mio dovere._  
Simili mostruosità non dovrebbero avvicinarsi a questo piano dell’esistenza.  
Inoltre, evitare altri incontri magici poco piacevoli e al limite del fatale è tra le ragioni che lo hanno spinto a materializzarsi sul _Bakthiari Bibibaf_ di Tony Stark – il luogo più razionale della Terra, un’infinità di nodi intrecciati a mani nude e dal valore di migliaia di dollari.  
_La magia lì non arriva, non potrebbe mai_ – Stephen non è bravo a mentire a se stesso: la magia è ovunque, anche nel sudore e nel sangue delle dita che hanno creato proprio quello stupido tappeto.  
“Strange..?”  
È Stark. Sembra lontano, distante migliaia di dimensioni da quella, nonostante Stephen sia ben conscio della presenza dell’altro proprio lì, alle sue spalle, a sollevarlo da terra. Ci sono le mani di Tony sul suo corpo, a tastarlo, a ricercare una ferita fisica sulla tunica blu notte impregnata di sudore e sangue nero, _sangue bollente_.  
“Dottore.”  
Stephen ci tiene a specificarlo e soffoca a quell’affermazione. C’è un gorgoglio nella sua gola, un bel grumo di sangue si riversa fra le sue labbra e scivola lungo il mento.  
_Sta combattendo ancora._  
È la prima volta che riceve un demone in sé: _gli spacca l’anima, lo divora da dentro_.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere più preparato.  
_– Salvi la mia bambina! –_  
E allora sarebbe stato troppo tardi.  
_Al diavolo Wong._  
“Oh, sì, per quello avresti bisogno di un ospedale, _Glinda_.”  
Il commento di Stark giunge lentamente, una stilettata acuta, se solo Stephen fosse stato in grado di coglierla al giusto ritmo.  
Però ride – amaramente – e non tanto perché l’opzione ospedale è del tutto inutile e incontemplabile nelle sue attuali condizioni: ricorda che a Broadway danno _Wicked_ quella settimana. Potrebbe essere interessante andare ad assistere a uno degli spettacoli in programma; dovrebbe chiedere a Tony di accompagnarlo.  
_Sempre che riesca a riprendersi il proprio corpo, certo._  
“Mi serve… solo qualche minuto.”  
Tony lo tiene a sé. Ha avvertito il suo braccio attorno ai fianchi e il calore del suo corpo stretto al proprio, a reggerlo contro la debolezza, contro la minaccia di un altro tuffo sul tappeto – pare che gli piaccia davvero, e Stephen appunta mentalmente che dovrebbe procurargliene un altro per scusarsi.  
Stark emana odore di caffè – di caffè, di sudore, di bergamotto e di bruciato. Quasi certamente ha interrotto una nottata di lavoro, lì nel suo laboratorio che alle volte somiglia più a un’officina.  
Stephen lo ha visto in diverse occasioni.  
Dopo Thanos, spesso e volentieri ha eliminato i parassiti che, di tanto in tanto, ancora si attaccano al cervello di Tony.  
È stato necessario, se non dovuto. Strange avverte spesso un mai sopito senso di colpa a ripensare alla decisione presa con la Gemma del Tempo e alle sue (apparentemente irreversibili) conseguenze – soprattutto su Peter, su Peter così caro e vicino al _cuore_ di Tony.  
Aprendo il suo terzo occhio, ha scorto troppo di frequente quei voraci batteri interdimensionali banchettare con l’anima di Stark – e Stephen scommette che se ne avesse la forza, anche in quel momento avrebbe potuto intravedere la larva di una psico-sanguisuga sulla nuca di Tony.  
Però è troppo debole; e la voce dell’altro ora è solo un suono ovattato e distante, coperto dal rombo del sangue nelle orecchie.

Quando apre gli occhi, Strange sa di averlo fatto nella propria psiche.  
È un luogo che ha curato e ordinato a lungo. Ci sono tutte le sue atroci morti contro Dormammu archiviate in un punto remoto, gli infiniti possibili futuri dopo Thanos ben riposti in un altro metaforico cassetto.  
Lo strazio, la disperazione, la paura, la miseria e il tormento (innominabile, squallido, mostruoso) sono nascosti: li ha sezionati, li ha conosciuti in ogni sfumatura e comprenderli risulta ancora insopportabile.  
_Per ogni incantesimo esiste un prezzo da pagare, uno squarcio da nascondere e notti insonni da trascorrere morendo lentamente._  
“Dottore! Finalmente è arrivato.”  
Strange si volta in direzione della voce. È anonima, senza alcun particolare accento, né è tinta da una qualche emozione. È un tono che potrebbe dimenticare facilmente, che non riuscirebbe mai ad associare a un volto.  
Però, un viso quell’essere lo possiede e, a un primo e fugace sguardo, Stephen direbbe che si tratta di un vecchio… _ma non ha una singola ruga._  
Le guance sono incavate, eppure non ci sono segni di stenti sui suoi lineamenti.  
Ha gli occhi infossati, nonostante lo sguardo attento di chi si è appena svegliato da un lungo sonno ristoratore.  
“Sa, non ho molto tempo. I suoi incantesimi mi stanno rispedendo all’Inferno.”  
Stephen è in guardia, ma la creatura resta ferma a fissarlo, in completo bianco e i piedi nudi immersi nel terreno scuro e bagnato di un albereto.  
_Come sono arrivati lì?_  
“Per questo incontro, mi sono permesso di modificare momentaneamente la fisionomia della sua psiche. Sarò breve, glie lo prometto… voglio solo mostrarle qualcosa.”  
Lento, Stephen abbassa le mani – _tremano, lo feriscono_. È una sofferenza che non riesce a sublimare – e decide di seguire il _suo_ demonio.  
Si incammina al fianco del vecchio, nonostante fatichi a definirlo tale, finché, senza scorgere né il come o il quando, la creatura non muta in un cane mostruoso e bestiale, nero come la pece, gli occhi simili a tizzoni ardenti.  
Hanno camminato per ore sotto un freddo sole rosso avvolto da un cielo oltremare. Il terreno è diventato simile a cenere e c’è odore di bruciato – _profumo di caffè e di bergamotto_.  
File perfettamente simmetriche di oscuri alberi scheletrici li affiancano lungo il sentiero, ritorti in suppliche disperate verso il cielo.  
È allora che, con la coda dell’occhio, Strange intravede le sagome di uomini legati a quei rami neri e lasciati a marcire a testa in giù.  
_Appesi_.  
Alcuni gridano, altri vomitano – bile e budella e sangue –, molti sono morti.  
“Non si curi di loro. Stanno scontando ogni colpa e presto staranno meglio.”  
Le fauci del cane non si muovono, restano sigillate e solo il suo ringhio giunge alle orecchie dello Stregone, che resta impassibile all’atroce scenario – ha visto di peggio, si è immerso nel sangue di innumerevoli vite perdute ed ha imparato a sopportare e a tollerare l’orrore.  
“Non lo sto facendo. Non mi importa nulla di simili illusioni, né puoi ingannarmi.” Fece Strange, stoico, seguendo la bestia verso un solitario albero sullo sfondo del campo deserto.  
“Ma io non voglio mentirle, caro Dottore. Grazie a lei, non ne ho più la forza su questo piano metafisico.” Dal suo tono, Stephen capisce che il cane sta sorridendo. Non mostra le zanne, ha solo lo sguardo sfrenato di chi prova una gioia furente. “Desideravo soltanto vantarmi di quest’anima, prima di sparire.”  
_Tony_. Tony che è fermo, immobile: non grida, non scalcia, non prega; però, la sua anima, o qualsiasi altra cosa di lui lì intrappolata, è _viva_.  
_Appeso, ma non a testa in giù._  
Il rovescio di una situazione comune.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto iniziare a leggere qualcosa sui Tarocchi.  
“Sacrificio, accettazione, mutamento… la spinta verso il desiderio di una vita nuova.” La mostruosità riprende a parlare, e Stephen ascolta mentre tutto il suo corpo riprende a bruciare dall’interno.  
_Grida, e non ha voce._  
Si sente consumare, spezzare. Il dolore gli squarcia il petto e lo lascia senza respiro, a lottare per ogni boccata d’aria, iniziando a perdere ogni contatto con quella realtà subconscia.  
Strange cade, sopraffatto, e il cane lo torreggia, le mostruose zampe sulle sue spalle a premere, a nasconderlo nella cenere grigia del terreno.  
“Tutto ostacolato dai rimorsi, dalle preoccupazioni, dai traumi e da una vita di insostenibili rinunce affettive.”  
Stephen soffoca. Il peso della bestia gli impedisce di respirare e i suoi artigli affondano lentamente nella morbida carne. Lo vede nutrirsi di lui, e il muso del cane per un istante è di nuovo quello spaventoso del vecchio.  
Il suo respiro sa di carne marcia.  
Labbra contro labbra.  
Sente l’alito e il tocco dell’altro contro la propria bocca, grumi del suo sangue nero riversarsi sulla lingua.  
_È debole. Sta sparendo nella cenere._  
“Dottore, dovrebbe fare più attenzione alle anime coltivate nel suo giardino. Quando si perdono, vengono qui e io le _rieduco_.” Il suo bisbiglio è un debole soffio roco, ma Stephen l’ha udito come se fosse stato gridato con rabbia folle e sfrenata, un ruggito delirante ed esaltato.  
Lo Stregone, allora, lo guarda senza fiato e il diavolo inclina il capo di lato: un sorriso mostruoso distende le labbra viola, che, infine, si decompongono assieme al resto della sua carne ormai morta.  
_Quell’abominio è stato nella testa di una bambina._  
Al diavolo Wong, di nuovo.  
Fosse stato necessario, avrebbe riutilizzato quell’incantesimo un altro milione di volte ancora.

Strange si risveglia con il profumo di caffè a stuzzicargli le narici.  
Lo sente vicino, ma c’è anche un’essenza più fresca e forte ad aleggiare nell’aria e ad avvolgerlo in una stretta calda che sa di bergamotto e si perde in note di cedro.  
Apre gli occhi azzurri e non impiega molto a realizzare di essere stato spogliato e messo a letto da Stark.  
_Dannazione, gli bastava anche il divano per chiudere quella faccenda._  
Non ha ferite visibili. Tutto il sangue perso la notte precedente è dipeso dallo sforzo del fisico e della mente a cui si è sottoposto per estirpare le radici di quel mostro dalla testa della sua piccola vittima.  
Si mette a sedere. Con la coda dell’occhio, in un qualche angolo della stanza, ha notato _Mantello_ , sospeso e vigile a mezz’aria.  
_Ora è appena più sereno._  
Congiunge le mani tremanti a un soffio dalle labbra, pensoso, e dietro le palpebre lampeggia nuovamente l’immagine di Tony in quell’orto di anime marcescenti.  
“ _Glinda_! Finalmente hai riaperto gli occhi! Iniziavo a temere che avessi bisogno del bacio del primo amore. Ma... fiaba e ruolo sbagliati, no?"  
Tony è sulla soglia della porta, ha due tazze di caffè in mano, e il reattore Arc brilla pigramente di blu attraverso le trame della sua t-shirt dei Limp-Bizkit.  
_Scelta interessante. Non sono proprio il genere di Stephen, ovvio, ma come poter negare che siano una colonna portante dell’alternative metal?_  
“A tale proposito, Stark...”  
Stephen lo guarda, serio, e Tony ricambia con un sopracciglio inarcato e l'espressione attenta, ormai pronto a ricevere qualsiasi tipo di notizia catastrofica che il Dottore sia venuto a comunicargli.  
"... credo che _Galadriel_ possa descrivermi meglio."  
Strange si gode la reazione dell’altro. Lo vede portare la tazza di caffè alle labbra, strizzare gli occhi e poi esplodere in un attacco incontrollato di tosse e risa.  
È diventato paonazzo, pare quasi che gli manchi il respiro.  
“Ti… ti concedo _un_ punto ispirazione, Strange." Disse allora Tony, sollevando un dito, la voce roca per il caffè andato di traverso – ha sfiorato la morte per asfissia, è impressionante che abbia ancora la forza di utilizzare una certa dose di sarcasmo.  
Stephen non risponde, allunga una mano tremante per prendere la tazza che Stark gli sta porgendo _– le sue mani_ _tremano sempre_ , continueranno finché avrà vita.  
È nera, liscia. Le parole “ **Doc Ass** ” sono stampate in caratteri bianchi arial bold e lo Stregone sogghigna, sorseggiando la bevanda bollente – ha sfiorato le dita di Tony in quel gesto, calde contro il suo tocco freddo e incerto.  
“Allora, _Dottore_. Cosa ti ha portato a rantolare sul mio tappeto?”  
Domanda più che legittima, non aveva proprio pensato ad una risposta.  
Si osservano per qualche istante e Stark si è seduto sul letto. Ha due ombre nere sotto agli occhi e rughe appena più pronunciate rispetto all’ultima volta che Stephen l’ha visto.  
È difficile da spiegare, però Tony è stato il primo pensiero quando ha capito di aver bisogno _non_ di un rifugio sicuro, ma di un luogo in cui gli errori commessi e i rischi presi non avrebbero incontrato alcuna condanna – un riparo saldo, privo di portali su altre dimensioni o di uno scantinato abitato dal suo _personalissimo_ Uomo Nero. _Tormento. Tormento atroce, Tormento famelico e crudele_.  
“Non avevo un altro posto.” Dice dopo un altro sorso di caffè.  
Non c’è zucchero, è particolarmente intenso, quasi perfetto. Solletica il suo palato, che lentamente sta perdendo ogni tipo di sensibilità ai sapori più comuni per gli esseri umani – thè e caffè, però, gli sono ancora concessi.  
“Un posto migliore, vorrai dire.”  
Tony è ironico e ride divertito nel guardarlo con un sorriso sghembo – _falso_. C’è il dolore della perdita, l’amarezza verso l’instabilità degli affetti ridotti a brandelli e persi nel sangue.  
_Appeso_.  
“Temo, invece, che questo sia quello più adatto.”  
La sorpresa di Stark è genuina, ma Stephen non corregge le proprie parole: ci crede davvero.  
Ha capito che la propensione a perdersi è una caratteristica che li accomuna e che si manifesta nei tratti essenziali della loro personalità.  
Tony si chiude in una barriera di veleno e di aggressività passiva. È un’autodistruzione che lo consuma dall'interno, conducendolo a ricercare il dolore e ad annegare in esso sul fondo di una bottiglia.  
Stephen, invece, cerca il controllo. Assimila ogni ferita, prova a razionalizzarla, fino a perdere il contatto col proprio corpo a pezzi.  
_Sono vicini._  
Strange potrebbe allungare una mano, posarla sulla pelle di Tony e incontrare una sofferenza conosciuta e condivisa. Spezzati dai loro piccoli e personali traumi, i frammenti in cui sono ridotti si incastrano alla perfezione; quindi, guardandosi, riconoscono l’uno negli occhi dell’altro la caduta verso l’oscurità che entrambi hanno affrontato.  
È dura: ormai abituati al buio, la luce li acceca, però… _stanno risalendo_.  
Dopo quel lungo silenzio, Stark sorride. Porta ancora la tazza tiepida alle labbra, ma il suo sguardo per un istante si distende.  
“Io non potrò mai comprendere le tue battaglie, _Doc_ , ma se avrai ancora bisogno di aiuto, be’… torna pure a sanguinare sul mio tappeto quando più ti aggrada.” Parla con ironia, guardando Stephen negli occhi azzurri – un azzurro elettrico, pulsante, quasi ipnotico e incredibilmente _vivo_.  
Lo Stregone ride.  
Decide che può permettersi un azzardo, perché a forza di giocare con le piccole analogie nelle loro vite, ormai gli sembra quasi di conoscere Stark da un’eternità.  
Mette giù la _sua_ tazza (sembra fatta a proposito e, ad essere onesti, gli piace anche) e si accosta appena a Tony.  
I loro respiri sono lenti e controllati, i volti ora vicini – il profumo di bergamotto è più intenso che mai. Stephen ne resta inebriato, gli sembra di poterlo assaporare sulla punta della lingua.  
“Lo prendo come un invito a venire a trovarti più spesso.”  
Stark non si muove. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi, e Stephen regge il suo sguardo: è profondo, analitico, come se stesse valutando non solo una risposta, ma anche il risultato che ogni singola parola avrebbe potuto produrre.  
Infine, però, sembra decidere di porgergli il suo cuore – e, no, non il Reattore che continua a brillare tra di loro.  
“Te ne sarei grato. Lo farai?”  
Strange sente la bocca dell’altro muoversi contro la propria, il respiro di Stark sulla pelle e, con un sorriso, si sofferma a gustare l’intimità di quel momento.  
_È un buon inizio._  
Vincolato a quei nari rami morenti e intrappolato in una gabbia di rammarico, Tony ha atteso fin troppo a lungo. Tuttavia, ora che è arrivato il momento di sciogliere quelle spesse corde insanguinate, il Dottore è consapevole che ci vorrà del tempo – _per guarire, per tornare ancora a fidarsi di qualcuno._  
Eppure, Stephen acconsente, e bisbiglia un “Sì” che è quasi un soffio e _soltanto_ il primo di infiniti altri sulle labbra di Tony.

***Fine**

 

**Note**

_Ho venduto la mia anima alla IronStrange._

(E pensare che tutto ha avuto origine dai memes su Sherlock _e_ Sherlock).

Spero che chiunque sia in ascolto abbia gradito questo piccolo (e banale) lavoro ♥ ~.  
Alla prossima!

_Iria_


End file.
